The Beginnings of the Evillious Chronicles!
by GumiGummy
Summary: The start of the Evillious Chronicles with the first story, Escape of the witch, Salmhofer! Based of the song and the true beginning of the Evillious Chronicles. It explains the bear, in Moonlit bear, and her babies, the apples. Rated T for murder and some sexual education stuffs, like a few words that would be heard in Sex Ed. R


**=w= So I realized that the Evillious Chronicles was updated and I couldn't add it to my story because this was the prequel to the beginning. And then I figured, "Why not just make it a separate story and just delete the old one. Then I can rewrite, yes rewrite because I need to practice my writing abilities anyways if I want to enter AP English by my Senior Year, and add it to the new story I'm currently write.**

**I'm. A. Freaking. GENIUS!**

**Anyways, I do not own any Vocaloid's mentioned in this song, and the song itself belongs to mothy, whose name anagrams to "master of the heavenly yard," who is Allen from the Story of Evil.**

** It's genius. I'm a genius. Not really. And I have a tendency to become side- Lookity! A Butterfly! Wait what was I doing again? I probably have ADD or something. Whatever, to the story!**

* * *

My name is Meta Salmhofer. I'm a 12 year old girl with big brown doe eyes and raggedly cut hair. I also live in an abandoned school-house. I'm a beggar.

I woke up to the sunlight hitting against the window, which reflected against my face. The dirt that lined the grass and flowers was drenched with summery-night sweat. My tattered blanket, the one that I found while dumpster diving with Keto, an older beggar friend, was drenched as well.

I looked around the school for edible food, only to find I've ran out of stock. So I found my raggediest clothes, an old patched hat and put on my cute face. Wait, it was missing something. I grabbed a handful of dirt from the ground and patted it against my face. Now I'm ready for sympathetic looks and spare change I could use to buy food and other resources to keep on living with. If I'm lucky, maybe a nice person'll give me a job!

I left the old school-house with just my bare clothes on my back and my patch-work hat on my head. I went to investigate market one, to see how busy it was, which it wasn't very. Then I checked out the second market, seeing there were more people wandering. But there were too many street performers trying to make their livings or they were just trying to get noticed by some lord or duke or maids of such high honor.

So I settled on the Bazaar, where a lot of people usually just roam anyways and there are almost no other intruders. Your probably thinking, 'why didn't she just go there in the first place?' and the reasoning is that the markets are usually better since the elderly, who usually gives a lot of money, shops around the markets.

So I found an area near a vase shop, where I quietly sat up my hat. I padded a bit more dirt to the face and looked around for people. And almost immediately, people who saw my cute, dirty exterior walked past, dropping their spare coins in my hat. In almost an hour, I had 20 coins resting at the bottom of my hat.

A lady walked past me while I was trying to count, which took me forever since I had to teach myself how to count, and sneered down at me. Her blue eyes were icy cold and her blond colored hair was wrapped up on top of her head. I would never forget this ladies face, or her rotten words.

"Street rat, where are your parents?" She asked, spitting at me every syllable. I looked down as an attempt to escape her icy eyes. She took her parasol and pointed it under my chin, then lifted my head up for me. Then she repeated her question, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any!" I cried to her. My eyes welled with tears and I tried looking away again, "I don't remember even having parents!" The lady walked away, looking almost happy I was crying in my knees as she bounced her open parasol on her shoulder.

It was true, I don't remember having a parent look after me. I only remember being by myself with no one to call Mom or Dad.

* * *

I continued my begging for another 8 years. Now I was a 20 year old woman, still trying to beg even though it was futile. No one would give money to a matured adult, who was capable of getting a job. Even though I couldn't get a job yet, because I had no education.

I sat next to the old vase shop, looking around to see if I could find "Help Wanted" sign in front of some shop. While looking around, I found him. He was a tall man, about 6'7", with glasses hanging on his nose and light brown, dirty blond hair.

I felt a weird warmth in my heart; a strong, fuzzy feeling that made my heart beat faster. I think this feeling is known as love.

I approached him, and when he turned, his eyes looked paranoid, "Sir, do you know any available jobs that I could work?" I asked, hoping he'd have a job for me so that I could work with him. His eyes then flickered with brilliance.

"I do have one, but it involves a lot of blood. Are you sure?" He asked me back, before I gave a nod of approval. And that was the day I started working for a murderer.

* * *

I worked my first job the next day. I found out my bosses name was Pere Noel, a well known murderer around this town. If I didn't understand this feeling as much as I did I would've quit the job and told the police of the man I met. But because I want to keep loving this man, I'll keep working this job.

I walked down an alley and came upon a small house that was hidden from the rest of the town. I entered in the house quietly with a knife hidden in my pocket. The house was small, with a fireplace, a table and chair, a bucket of clean water and a bed that was made neatly. Inside the bed was an old beggar I used to know called Keto.

I pulled the knife out of my pocket and slammed the sharp blade in his throat, instantly killing Keto. Blood gushed all over the walls and myself, staining everything crimson. I went over to the bucket, and used Ketos clothes as a rag to clean myself of the blood before I left, taking the knife with me.

This was the beginning of a new lifestyle, where I was tainted with evil. Sooner or later, I was called a witch, a fugitive beyond fugitives.

* * *

I walked through the forest some other date after I began working as witch, the murderer. My next target was a mentally unstable women named Eve, who had just given birth. As I wandered the forest path, I heard a faint crying nearby, so I rushed towards it.

I found a woman covered in blood, with a knife in hand, crying to herself. Next to her were two dead newborn babies, who had slits in their throats.

"I can't find my children! They're no where to be found!" The woman screamed and cried over and over again. I laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me for the first time. She growled at me, "You must have taken my children from me!" She stood up and ran towards the town, which I chased her, "Stay away from me! Murderer!"

I pulled out my knife from my pockets to cut down the sticks and twigs that blocked my path. Soon, we ran into town and I had no time to put my knife away when the police confronted me and her.

"Ma'am? What seems to be the problem?" One of the policemen asked, lifting an eyebrow at the knife in my hand.

"That woman's the witch! She killed my babies!" The mysterious woman screamed.

"The witch?" The policeman interrogating me glared, "Arrest her at once!" Policemen dove after me, which i was captured in, sadly.

* * *

I sat in a chair in the courtroom. I looked around at the bundles of people who came to see me be sentenced. A lawyer glared at me before calling me to the stand.

"Is it true you killed Eve Moonlits babies?" The lawyer asked. I shook my head no.

"I did not sir, I believe she killed her own. When I saw her in the woods, she was covered in blood and she was holding a knife."

"Then explain why she was screaming and calling you the murderer," The lawyer accused. My mind went blank.

"I...u-uhm..."

"Guilty!"

The judge stood from his seat and glowered down on me, "For the murders of multiple people, including children, I hereby sentence Meta Salmhofer, the witch, guilty as charged. The penalty shall be public execution tomorrow evening.

I broke into tears and begged to not be killed, but no one listened to my pitiful plees. Except one person.

A man rose from the back saying, "I wish to use the witch as a test subject your honor!" When I first saw his dirty blond hair and glasses, I thought Pere Noel came to save me from my doom. But that man knew that if he came to a place like this, he'd be arrested on the spot.

No, this was Seth TwiRight, a scientist from the Levianta Laboratories and head of the [MA] project.

"State your claims!" The judge roared.

"I need a human guinea pig to forward my research, so I can create artificial humans. Meta the witch would be the perfect test subject and she is the most capable I've seen yet."

"So long as she is used for research, I grant your wish Professor Seth TwiRight," The judge sighed, "But if she isn't being used for research and development, she will be executed immediately. Is that clear?"

"Very much so, your honor."

I left the court with the scientist and started something anew.

* * *

I came to find out they wanted me to create artificial children at the laboratory in Lucifenia. I watched my two newborn twins, which were created with my mere DNA and an egg cell, float in a bizarre shaped tube. The had metal umbilical cords attached to them to feed them and help them survive. I came by the tubes every day to watch over the two.

One day, after the two were considered stable and at regular age to be brought out of the tubes, I had a headache. Some weird memories flooded my mind.

I saw myself as a child in one of these tubes myself. I wasn't stabilizing fast enough so the scientists that ran this lab brought me to my remembered hometown, where I begged daily to survive.

I looked around the laboratory for something to break the glass with. I don't want my children to end up like me, I don't want them to be test tube subjects or for them to be thrown out and be alone like I was once.

I grabbed for a pipe sticking out and pulled it from its place. Then I banged it against the tubes until the glass shattered, grabbing my children and running away from the laboratories forever.

I ran and ran until I felt I couldn't run anymore. I looked around the familiar place and soon realized this was Eldoh's forest, where I met Eve Moonlit that night. I'll hide here for now.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think of it? I tried to make it more extending and lengthy than the original story and I guess I need more practice with writing. Which I'm totally cool with, since I know I'm by far NOT the greatest writer ever. **

**But I can pull off a B+ in my english class, which has a Grammar Nazi teacher who has ADD. Second time I mentioned ADD here. I feel like I'm offending people with ADD, so sorry!**

**Anyways, please rate and review and please give your opinions of the story like, "You need to add more to so-and-so part," or, "You need to fix your grammar here-here-and-here". **

**Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed this beginning attempt to start the Evillious Chronicles all over again and review if you want me to keep extending the story~!**


End file.
